


BLU

by lucieernaga



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieernaga/pseuds/lucieernaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Fue involuntario, lo juro. Ví sus hermosos azules mar y no pude evitarlo. Su dulce tacto y su exquisito olor varonil. Su hermosa piel pecosa y con motas de lunares. Su frente sudada y las mejillas rojas como la sangre de nuestros esclavos.</p>
<p>Blu, ése es el nombre de mi perdición.❞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>★ autora: lucieernaga.<br/> portada: lucieernaga. <br/>29/01/2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLU

No era consciente de mi estupidez al ir a aquella reunión de reinos. Yo, Niall Horan. Hijo adoptivo de los Reyes de Zracreb, ó _Inglaterra Sur_. Siendo mi madre la única sangre, ya que el rey, mi padrastro, no era el verdadero.

Pero me encontraba allí, entre todas esas mesas y esperando el banquete principal. Enfrente de todo ese escenario costoso, lleno de perlas, diamantes y pulido, bañado en oro. Mis dos jefes, se encontraban al lado mío. Me habían convencido con un tonto "Debes relajarte, rubia" Y acudí, digo... No es la primera vez en la que voy a una de esas reuniones, pero algo en mi frío pecho me indicaba que no tenía que estar en ese lugar. Digo, todos saben que no soy hijo de sangre de los dos . En primer lugar por los ojos verdes de Dess.

Era una compra de esclavos, simple como eso. Podían utilizarlos sexualmente o con fines caseros, como lo era yo. En realidad mi trabajo no era ser el hijo, si no más bien el coordinador de todo, en mi una habitación humillante a comparación de los demás. No entiendo aún por qué Maura no me da a la venta todavía.

Pasaron las horas y Maura y Dess se habían retirado ya. Dejándome a cargo de las compras de esclavos de los dos jefes del palacio. Suspiré aburrido y me adentré al fino lugar. Viendo los camerinos y como avergonzados chicos y chicas se apresuraban a salir. Unos con maquillaje y otros simplemente desnudos. Suspiré y sentí como Jová, el estilista reconocido, me jalaba hasta la silla y empezaba a prepararme.

Le grité y le dije que no, a lo cual me respondió con un "Déjate mimar" Y malhumorado me resistí. Igual, no sería buena la noticia que el hijo rechazado se negara al fino estilista. Peinó mi cabello hacia atrás y aplicó un brillante y casi transparente rubor melocotón rosado en mis mejillas. No era una chica, pero vamos. Mi madre nunca me había mimado y esto era único. Jová, salió corriendo al escenario y me dejó vendido.

Así que aproveché a  correr hacia la salida. Mi ropa fina y holgada se pegaba a mi cuerpo, blanca. Solamente sentí como alguien me agarró de mis mejillas y me estampó sobre la pared de los póster y afiches.

Mis labios se secaron y ví esos hermosos ojos verdes produndos. Ese misterioso hombre se acercó y olió detrás de mi oreja. Con sus labios sadía me susurró algo que no pude entender, simplemente no era mi idioma.

Me enseño su mano izquierda y lo ví, ví ese hermoso diseó Árabe impregnado color piel en su muñeca hasta los dedos. Levanté mi mano e igualmente la mía se postraba en la derecha, un poco más sutil. E inmediatamente recordé aquella leyenda que mi madre me contaba antes de dormir;

_❝Para seres tan puros como tú, Niall, existe su contraste. Podrá compartir esa hermosa marca que tienes. Tu sangre es la más noble y pura de toda Inglaterra Sur. Y cuando la encuentres, hijo mío. Habrás encontrado el contraste y el complemento de tu vida. Cuando lo hagas, asegúrate de llamarte... **'Blu'**_ _❞_

 

 

➳

—Lo siento, señor… Yo no.. —Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta, o en mi mente, no sabría decirles. Observé aún más su gran mano y sí, la marca se posaba con varios diseños en su mano, parecida a las que usan las mujeres cuando se casan en esos países… Y yo  solo me preguntaba si era lo que mi madre decía…

 

Él negó y señaló el escenario y luego mis mejillas maquilladas. —No, yo… Yo no estoy a la venta. —Susurré confundido por el olor del hombre. Él negó y jaló mi mano hacia las habitaciones de arriba, y sin entenderlo me dejé llevar. Ése chico me confundía con un esclavo. — ¡Hey! Yo… Yo no soy un esclavo ni nada… M-me debes de estar confundiendo… —Traté de explicarme.

—Lo sé, eres mi  Contraste… —Susurró y Dios, aquello se escuchaba tan ronco. Abrió una de las habitaciones pulcramente limpias, con las luces bajas y en tonalidades frías. Me acercó hacia la gran cama blanca y él se sentó allí. Ví como sus ojos pasaron por toda mi vestimenta del palacio. Se fijaron hasta mis ojos y observé el increíble color verde, grandes. Sus manos tocaron suavemente mi pecho hasta mi cintura y me atrajo hasta él para colocarme en medio de sus largas piernas abiertas, quedando parado enfrente de él.

Su frente cayó en mi estómago y suspiró lentamente, acariciando mis costados. — Smarágdi… —Sonrió levemente y sentí una pequeña mordida en donde estaba apoyado. —Blu… —Dije apenas, sintiendo que era eso lo que él necesitaba saber y sí, me di cuenta cuando levantó su rostro y sonrió, mostrando ese hoyuelo tierno. Empezó a besar todo sobre mi panza y luego subió hasta mis pectorales. Me vió y yo solamente atiné a inclinarme hacia abajo y abrazar él mi cintura.

Me besó y sentí estrellas.

Como un fuerte golpe de pasión.

Sus labio sandía tomaron los míos delgados y los movía con delicadeza, para luego tratar de meter su lengua y yo chuparla lentamente. Sentía su saliva y el olor a whiskey. Suspiré suavemente y lo jalé hacia mí, con mis manos acunadas en sus blancas mejillas. Él rompió el beso para bajar a mi cuello y besarlo todo.

Rápidamente subió mi camisa de seda manga larga y la sacó. Sentí su mirada recorrerme con lujuria y se dedicó a ensalivarme mis tetillas. Jalándolas por que estaban demasiado duras, mordí mi labio y él rápidamente metió su pulgar en mi boca.

—Si vas a callarte, que sea porque chupes algo… —Me dijo divertido y siguió bajando hacia mi abdomen y ombligo.

Jaló de mis glúteos y me sentó sobre sus piernas, una a cada lado de su estrecha cadera y me observó fijamente. Por inercia, chupé su pulgar lentamente hasta sacarlo, lo lamí en la punta y luego lo succioné fuertemente hacia mi boca, simulando una mamada.

Me robó más besos y yo solamente atiné a dejarme hacer, sintiendo mis mejillas, mi nariz y mis parpados siendo besados… Juguetonamente me agaché ahsta quedar de rodillas y me acerqué a su pantalón ajustado. Me vió alzando una ceja, pero sin duda estaba excitado.

Guíe mi boca hasta su cremallera y con mis manos desabotoné. Y mis dientes jalaron el cierre hasta abajo. Mantuve mi mirada en la ropa interior gris. Con su polla erecta y amenazando por salir del elástico. Besé toda su extensión sobre la ropa y lo lamí sugestivamente.

Saqué su eje ya admiré ese color pálido, su glande palpitante rosado jugoso y leves vellos sobre su ingle. Me lamí los labios y saboreé su sabor.

—Sabes muy rico… —Susurré sobre ésta y alzando mi mirada azul, la metí lentamente hasta donde me cupo. Ví como su ojos sea achinaron y se alzó un poco, sosteniendo mi cabeza.

Empecé a mamársela, a lamer y succionar. Apreté mi garganta y él jaló mi cabello salvajemente para hundírmela toda. Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos y gocé ese sabor a hombre.

—Blu… —Gimió ronco alzó su cadera, hasta que pude sentir una de sus bolas rozando mis labios. Estaba punto de alejarme cuando él lo hizo. Y bruscamente jaló mi cabello para pegar nuestros salivosos labios.

Me acostó en la cama y se quitó todo, dejándose desnudo. Le ví, blanco y perlado. Lunares y tatuajes por doquier. Quise memorizarlos pero mi excitación no me dejaba… Con mi mano empecé a jalármela y así fue como él atinó a desnudarme de igual manera.

Abrió mis piernas y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. A pesar de que no era nada virgen, nunca había estado tan expuesto hacia alguien. Todos mis encuentros eran a escondidas o a poca luz. Besó con fervor mis muslos y mis nalgas.

Tape mi rostro cuando empezó a lamer mi entrada y gemí altamente. Sus dedos otra vez entraron en mi poca y los ensalivé bajo su mirada verde. Sus dedos son largos y suaves, los mordí y a cambio me gané una nalgada en mi zona de asiento.

— ¡Smarágdi! —Grité cuando insertó dos dedos de una sola y me removí inquiero. Arqueando mi espalda y alzando mi trasero.

—Lo siento, Blu… Desearía abrirte más pero necesito hacerte mío… —Me dijo colocándose encima de mí, poniendo sus codos de apoyo a cada lado de mi cara y empezó a besarme cuando me la metió de una sola.

Me separé y grité fuerte.

Jalando su cabello hacia atrás fuertemente.

Empezó a penetrarme de forma lenta y suave, mientras besaba todos mis alrededores y solo me limitaba a gemir, gemir y gritar. Aceleró el ritmo y solo encaje mis piernas al rededor de su cintura.

Siguió dándome duro, agarrando mis nalgas y apretándolas, solo sentía su gran polla entrar y salir de mí. Era genial cuando golpeaba la próstata y la rozaba lentamente.

Me agarró de mi cintura y me apegó más a él, cogiéndome como nadie lo había hecho y puta madre, grité hasta el cielo cuando me corrí y sentir su semilla dentro mía, escurriendo mi ano.

Ni siquiera nos habíamos cordado de usar condón.

 

Se dejó caer y me envolvía en sus brazos amorosamente, dando leves penetraciones aún hasta quedarse quieto dentro mío. Sentía aún las corrientes por mi espalda y gemí sobre sus labios. Mientras que empezaba a besarme de nuevo.

 

— Eíste to fos tou skotadioú mou… —Susurró mientras empezaba a moverse con su pene ya endurecido de nuevo.

—Hay… Por favor… —Dije suplicante en su cuello, empezando a morderlo, sintiendo mi propia polla en un charco de semen sobre mi ombligo y ya erecta. —Más… —Le ví a los ojos y cogió mis glúteos para empalarse contra ellos de manera fuerte y nada amable. Follándome.

—Lo tienes, Blu, allí lo tienes… —Habló ronco, y debido a la sensibilidad de nuestros miembros, el orgasmo se aproximó. Su mano marcada entrelazó la mía hacia el otro lado, porque él era izquierda y yo derecha. Las entrelazó y sentí como en ese instante nuestros cuerpos se unieron más, llevándonos a la Nirvana.

 

Sonreímos juguetones y él simplemente salió de mí para abrazarme fuerte, y yo correspondiendo, empezando a jugar con su barbilla y la línea de su mandíbula. Sus ojos se fusionaron con los míos.

Y me sentí caer.

 

 

 

 

➳

Le costó tres horas llegar hasta el palacio alejado. Sus ropas arrugadas y sudadas eran las que portaban después de un día, y no, ni siquiera había comprado a un esclavo para los reyes. Suspiró mientras que el transporte local y antiguo lo llevaba hasta su destino.

_Manos grandes y encajadas._

Negó furiosamente ante los recuerdos, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas ahora lo traicionaban. Vió su mano y la marca seguía de ese modo, tal vez más bonita por que sabía que había encontrado a su complemento. Aunque su ceño se volvió junto cuando recordó que ya estaba enfrente del palacio y su madre lo veía en silencio, aunque con un brillo especial en sus ojos... Caminó y los reyes lo ignoraron, al parecer estaban esperando una visita.

Supo sus qué haceres y dándose una ducha fría y perfumada, empezó a mentalizar todas sus tareas, ropas y compras. Sí, era ese hijo que no querían nombrar. Aunque no tenía necesidad de hacer aquellas cosas, sabía que no encajaba siendo el hijo perfecto de los reyes, el que heredaría...

Las seis de la tarde y el cielo ya era una combinación de colores cálidos y gustosos. Niall los observaba con atención, su cabello peinado naturalmente hacia atrás, con una pequeña bandada de plata amarrándolo, indicando que era de jerarquía familiar. Pantalones suaves y blancos y una camisa de amarrar en medio, con detalles plateados y no dorados como desearía. Tomó su mano con cuidado y talló levemente las partes de la marca, mordiendo su labio.

Si tan sólo fuera el heredero...

—¡Niall! Llegaron los invitados, ven a ayudar. —Refunfuñó la reina y él corrió desde la colina donde observaba el cielo hasta la cocina. Observando a la reina organizar todo con su vestido dorado de seda. Jalándolo de la mano hasta que las puertas se abrieron y vió a su madre llenar sus ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Hijo! —Los ojos de Niall se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como la mujer corría como nunca. ¿Hijo? Su padre avanzaba igual de emocionado, con sus brazos serenos pero el rostro contraído de la emoción. Supo exactamente lo que pasaba. Un hijo fuera del matrimonio... No, ÉL, Niall James... es el hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Ahora entendía todo, el color plata y no el dorado. Las no presentaciones públicas. El pequeño rechazo y la falta de atención de ambos. Sus puños se juntaron con tanta fuerza que los anillos empezaron a rasgar su piel. Sus mejillas comprimidas y sus furiosos, a la vez lindos ojos azules...

La figura entró siendo envuelto por los brazos de una madre antes desolada y ahora iluminada. Los sollozos se escuchaban y vió al chico. Blanco, alto, con una coleta y la bagre iluminación no lo dejaban incluso ver su rostro. Vestido elegante y...

Con la misma ropa que él, con detalles dorados. Portaba unos lentes seguro bañados en oro y negros en el fondo. Sus dientes se apretaron y la ahora familia feliz salía a la luz, sosteniéndolo fuertemente.

—Niall, él es Harry, nuestro heredero. —Su madre se ruborizó al decir aquello. Co un poco de vergüenza por no haberle contado a su hijo desdichado. Niall estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, hasta que vio la mandíbula del tipo blanco y su boca se secó.

**_Smarágdi..._ **

Su labio tembló y producto de su mente desastrosa sintio punzar todos los chupones y marcas de la última noche/madrugada. Era ese chico apuesto de hermosos ojos verdes, espectacular cuerpo y del cual al parecer se había enamorado, agregando que encajaban. Su pecho dolió y su expresión de sorpresa no se esfumó de su rostro como hubiese querido. El hombre también, sacó sus gafas y observó la figura del rubio hermoso. Sus pupilas se dilataron y en ese momento se sintió tan mal de comprender la situación.

Se había cogido a su hermano, mayor.

Niall solamente dió un paso hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta para poder ayudar a la comida como se le había ordenado. Sintió todo el enojo y la humillación, en su pecho y garganta. No se dio cuenta de cuan grave era hasta que quebró el plato de porcelana en sus dedos. Disculpándose al final solamente un poco... Ese maravilloso es su hermano menor. Hizo el amor con su hermano menor, el heredero y el favorito. Rió levemente, cruel hasta para él por la imagen en su mente.

La historia de los dos personajes de Asgard, invertida claramente los personajes. Ya que el rubio era el rechazado y el castaño el bienvenido.

Harry aún sentado y bienvenido en su casa, no ataba cabos de todo. En su mente se encontraba el cuerpo blanco de su hermano mayor, sobre la cama, gimiendo deliciosamente con él encima. En como sus labios sabían a la gloria, aunque no fuese un sabor. O como sus mejillas aprecían tener más vida que él. Sus infinitos lunares, Dios... Todo eso tenía un poco de su propia sangre.

_Y se sentía enfermamente bien._

Niall ayudó con la cena y su familia rebosaba en felicidad. Justo cuando le entregó el plato estruendosamente a su hermano, sus ojos se unieron en una caliente danza. Un poco de culpabilidad por engañar a su familia así.

La cena pasó y Niall al final, en vez responderle a su madre el: '¿Qué te pasa, hijo mío?' solamente se lamió su dedo de en medio y se lo enseño a la reina, justo en su frente para irse. Nunca en su puta vida le había llamado de esa forma tan... Ahora enferma.

Tendría su castigo.

Pero todo sería mañana.

Niall durmió con la pequeña sensación de que era vigilado.

Y Harry durmió satisfecho.

Los días pasaron hasta que se cumplió toda una semana. Y las seis de la noche volvían al palacio, justo en las torres últimas donde el rubio se daba un delicioso baño, alejando se su mente esos pensamientos. Lujuriosos. Aún seguía enojado.

Salió con sus interiores blancos y una bata plateada, parecido a un hermoso y fino kimono. Como nunca antes le enfermaba ese color desagraciado. Sus ojos se aguaron y se preguntó aún más por que no fue el heredero.

Golpeó la pared sólida enfrente de su ventana. ¡¡Soy el maldito mayor!! Su labio se prensó en sus dientes y sacó sangre de él. Se sentía tan comprimido y sólo necesitaba.. solo... necesitaba...

Dos manos fuertes, como aquella vez.

Tomaron de su cintura y acariciaron fuertemente. Supo quien era, solamente que se sentía aún más intimo.

_—Hermano..._ —Le susurró Harry en su oído mientras recargaba su cabeza en su espalda cubierta por la seda. El castaño era otro lío. Niall no era la única víctima... Ver a su hermano mayor y pensar que, en un momento le quitó toda la gloria de ser el heredero... Que era el favorito. Lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró grandemente en sus omóplatos.

Niall es demasiado bello para llorar.

Manos fuertes, piel sedosa y masculina. Lunares y dos pares de ojos hermosos. Distintos...

Niall bajaba lentamente sobre aquél falo enterrado en él. Con sus labios apretados y sus manos en los hombros contrarios... Mientras que Harry sostenía su cadera, sentado en la cama y degustando de las dos tetillas duras. Estaba más hermoso que la primera vez, con aquél kimono de seda y sin interiores. Lo empaló más fuerte y éste bajó su cabeza hasta su frente. Haciéndole el amor duro y salvaje. Necesitados..

—Así... —Susurró el rubio sobre su sus labios sensuales y desecho del puro placer.

—Niall…

Sus dos manos agarraron los glúteos del contrario y guió el ritmo. Mientras que ojos azules besaba sus tatuajes del pecho y los de su brazo. Se alejó un poco y guió el ritmo.

Suave, lento, apretado. Arriba y abajo. Movimientos de cadera y de espalda.

Trataron de callar sus gemidos de placer y enfermizos.

El hecho morboso que ambos follaban con su hermano, su sangre aún los calentaba. Sonriendo levemente, y abrazándose, llegaron al clímax. Delicioso para ambos. Niall se acurrucó con él aún dentro y sonrió ampliamente mientras que entrelazaba sus manos marcadas. El castaño lamió sus mejillas hambriento y sobó su espalda levemente. Tranquilizándolo...

Se robaban besos secretos, en las afueras y algunos apretones bajo la mesa. Cuando cenaban, juntaban sus pies y más que cómodos comían plácidos. Fue hasta un día en el que Niall peinaba en coleta los cabellos de Harry y entró la madre.

Con el kimono sucio en sus manos y su rostro furioso. Justo cuando ambos se daban un beso. Maura se acercó furiosamente hasta pegarle una fuerte cachetada que rasgo sus mejillas, por los anillos... A Niall...

—¿Cómo te atreves? Te he dado todo, el derecho de ser mi hijo de sangre y al primer hombre que se te acerca.. Te.. Te conviertes en un sucio ofrecido.

—¡¡Madre!! —Grito Harry, ganándose una mirada furiosa, siendo señalado por su madre.—

—Son unos sucios, unos pecadores.

Niall empezó a reír mientras que negaba levemente, colocándose enfrente de ella y enfrentándola por primera vez en su vida.

—Lo habla la sucia que tuvo un hijo fuera del matrimonio real y que actúa como una santa. ¿A cuántos has abortado ya, madre? ¿No te dan o es tu necesidad de tener más?

Y eso fue el acabose. Con todos gritando y Harry escondiendo a Niall detrás de él. Mientras que sus padres discutían el castigo para ambos. Porque sí, aún estaban para dar castigos por complacencia. Y la mente de Maura formuló algo que le dolería a ella, pero menos que a Niall.

—Cincuenta latigazos, para tí. —Harry estaba a punto de gritar, viendo como el rubio de su vida... Su Blu se encaminaba a su castigo.

— Harry

_Y ambos se paralizaron viéndose._

                                              

➳

Para las seis de la tarde Harry estaba siendo latigueado por su propia madre. Mientras que Niall encadenado de manos y brazos, observando y lloriqueando por la forma en la que la piel de su castaño se abría y apenas iban por el número veinte.

Un futuro rey siendo castigado. ¿Qué mente tan enferma?

Estaban frente a frente. Demasiado cerca que Niall sentía el sudor, la sangre y los rizos mojados de su amor sobre él, esparciéndole y sacudiéndole. Sus ojos se vieron hasta fundirse, las pequeñas pecas o las pestañas largas de Harry.

❝Fue involuntario, lo juro. Ví sus hermosos azules mar y no pude evitarlo. Su dulce tacto y su exquisito olor varonil. Su hermosa piel pecosa y con motas de lunares. Su frente sudada y las mejillas rojas como la sangre de nuestros esclavos.

Blu, ése es el nombre de mi perdición.❞

 

 

Y la madre soltando fingidos sollozos ante el castigo de su prodigo hijo. Llegaron a los cincuenta y Niall fue desencadenado. Mientras que Harry se derrumbaba en su pecho y todo sudado le costaba respirar. Niall pasó sus temblorosos dedos hasta la espalda y trató de sanarlas en su mente. Las ocho de la noche y ambos seguían desangrados. Niall tomaría venganza.

 

—Nunca me iré de tu lado. —Le dijo seco Harry hasta que cerró sus ojos y depositó un lindo beso en sus labios. Ninguno se puso a pensar sobre sus actos y el rubio se dirigía hasta la recamara de los reyes.

 

Sigiloso.

Oscuro y con ansiedad sostenía aquella espada japonesa entre sus manos, de plata. El odio cegaba sus hermosos ojos azules, no debía joderle.

Primero corrió la sangre de su padre, simple. Y luego la de Maura. Los ojos de ésta le vieron y no llegaron a hablar sus labios porque Niall tomó la espiga de la espada y con sarna trazo un corazón sobre el mismo corazón de Maura y lo sacó, latente aún. Los guardias no se mutaban aún de Horan con el corazón de su madre en su mano y de su amante herido.

Al verse, ambos comprendieron su locura.

 

La locura del amor.

 

Había algo de magia, pero ninguno sabía qué clase de magia. Solamente supieron que el corazón de la madre fue la cura para los latigazos.

E hicieron el amor dentro de ese lugar tenebroso. Con la sangre de la madre sobre la espalda de Harry. Y los dedos ensangrentados de Niall apoyándose en el suelo mientras Harry se empalaba a él.

Hicieron magia… ¿Oscura?

Blu.

Fue magia azul.

Aquella que es perversa, oscura, ensangrentada y sin ningún sentido lógico. Oh, pero tan enamorada como Shakespeare. Tan pasional como ambos en esta historia. Carnal y lujuriosa. Azul porque era fría y sin endentarse pero aún sin ser tan oscura para no recibir amor.

 

Hicieron el amor dentro, gozando de su magia y por la mañana ambos salieron ya cambiados y duchados del palacio. Mientras que los dejes de locura brillaban en ambos ojos. La locura del amor.

Su madre estaba muy mal en decirle que era un ser puro.

Estaba desquiciado por Harry. Enfermo de él, lleno de él. Y él mismo, sobre aquella montaña helada, donde un nuevo reino les recibía, se hizo cargo de escribir su propia leyenda, acariciando su barriga llena de Harry… Lleno de ellos dos. Su fruto, su goce, su locura. Su niño.

 

_❝Para seres tan transparentes como tú, Niall, existe su contraste. Podrá compartir esa hermosa marca que tienes. Tu sangre es la más noble y desquiciada de toda Inglaterra Sur. Y cuando la encuentres, hijo mío. Habrás encontrado el contraste y el complemento de tu vida. Cuando lo hagas, asegúrate de llamarte... **'Blu'** Porque tú mismo eres esa magia clara, que necesita un motivo para ser manchada de locura. Necesitas a _Smarágdi _para que te haga caer en la locura❞_

 

❝Y sí, este final fue feliz para ambos. Para su locura sin ser descubierta. Por lo palpitante y rico de la venganza y de cómo dos seres tan desiguales pero tan desquiciados del amor pueden hacer su propia magia. Sin importar el precio.❞

 


End file.
